The Heart Of A Homunculus
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Envy had always been a ruthless killer at heart, or so the other Homunculi thought. But what happens when he becomes attached to the daughter of Colonel Roy Mustang? EnvyxOC, OOCness, rated M for very coarse language, but more reasons may occur. NOT YAOI.
1. The Heart Ripping Kidnapping

A/N: Wheee! Oh my God, I feel so stupid, cause this fanfic is OOC for several characters, but you know what? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I'm gonna write this fanfic, and there's nuthin you wusses can do about it. Except my dear friends: Demonyokokuramafan and hirumas baby sis. I know them outside of Fanfiction, so…..yeah, they can stop me. (P.S. You all should check out her stories, they're really good!)

Envy: Can we just get on with it?!

Me: FINE! Geez, somebody's a grumpy little Homunculus….Envy-kun, please do the disclaimer!

Envy: DON'T CALL ME ENVY-KUN! And fine. The authoress owns nothing but her OC and her insanity. No flames, let's leave that to Mustang.

Me: THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!!!

Envy: (Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?)

* * *

The Heart Of A Homunculus: Chapter 1- The Heart-Ripping Kidnapping

* * *

Envy's POV

"C'mon, Envy, hurry up, what, are you chicken? Bawk, bawk bawk bawk!" Wrath called at me, flapping his arms like a chicken's wings. I felt bad for what I'd done to the poor twerp. Now he calls that moron Sloth mother, and it was my fault for turning him against his real mother. Unfortunately, the past cannot be undone, and what they're making me do now is going to kill my conscience. "Somethin' on your mind, Envy?"

I looked at the small boy. He may be one of us, but he didn't deserve to be used as a pawn like the rest of us already had been. Now I was about to help create another monstrosity out of an even younger, innocent soul. What was I thinking? How could I do this, especially to a small child that I've even come to adore? And what's worse, the colonel's daughter! My head would already be on a pike just by being within a five-foot radius of her!

"Hey, Envy! Is anybody in there? HELLOOOOOO?! Wake up! Look, it's Hohenheim! Don't you wanna kill him?"

"WRATH! That's NOT funny! Nowhere even close!" I growled. I hated it when he did that. Everyone played that joke. 'Hey look, Envy, It's Hohenheim!' Damn, I'm sick of it!

But it didn't sting for too long. I didn't care right now. I was about to kidnap and kill a two-year-old girl just so there's a small chance for her to become a Homunculus. There were already seven of us, we didn't need to make an eighth! I hated this, so why was I doing it? Why the hell was I going against my own free will?!

Did I have any free will? Did mother have me on a leash? Was I really able to make my own decisions, or was I really a leashed dog?

"Envy, what's wrong? You're really looking down in the dumps."

"…Wrath, you do realize who we're going after, right?" I looked at the small brown-haired boy and felt pain for what I did once again.

"Rina Mustang, daughter of Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Why do you ask, Envy?" Wrath looked confused, he didn't get what I was saying. I didn't expect him to, I never said anything to anyone, really.

"Number one: This is suicide, we're on the Colonel's list as soon as we're near her. Number two:….I can't bring myself to want to do this." I told him honestly. "I don't want to hurt her." I looked at him sadly.

"…Envy, what's gotten into you, lately? Ever since Dante came up with this plan, you've been acting strange. What's so special about this kid? You've hurt several people. You killed Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes without a second thought, why are you so concerned about this one little girl?"

I should've known he wouldn't understand. No one ever could. I cared about the child. I was the only Homunculus capable of caring about anyone at this point, wasn't I? Except Wrath's misguided sense of mothers. He thought Sloth was his mother, but it's Izumi. And who's fault was that? Mine. All mine. I really am a soulless monster, aren't I? Turning children against their mothers, Wrath the first, Rina will be the second. Why couldn't I bring myself to turn around and run? Why the hell couldn't I do it?! I wanted to run, but I hesitated, and I didn't know why. I didn't want to hurt her! "Because, Wrath."

He looked at me funny. "'Because'…?"

"Just because! Let's just get the girl and get out of here!" I ran ahead of him and shape-shifted as I did. I shifted into her babysitter, Jean Havoc. He had been asked to watch her after I had coldly murdered Hughes, who had been asked before Havoc. Hughes was good with kids. I felt horrible for assassinating the man, and I tended to hate myself for it.

I ran towards Central, where Rina was, leaving Wrath in the dust. "Hey, Envy! Wait up! I can't run as fast as you!" I slowed down and let him catch up, then we continued to run to Central.

We arrived, and I turned to Wrath. "Okay, Wrath, remember the plan?"

"Yeah." He nodded and sat on the ground.

"When I have the girl, there will be an explosion, or something out of the ordinary, got it?"

"Mhm." He nodded again, and I ran into the building and avoided people as much as possible. The plan was I would find the girl, give Wrath a signal, then he would come get her, and we would bail.

Unfortunately, Mustang stopped me.

"Havoc, why don't you have Rina? Where is she?!" He asked, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"Whoa, calm down, chief, I just had to go check on something real quick, she's fine. I was on my way back to her." I explained. He squinted his eyes and looked at me suspiciously.

"Hm….Fine. But take Rina WITH you next time, got it, Havoc?!" He let go and pushed me against the wall.

"Ow…Got it, chief." I continued to run to Rina. I knew exactly where she was, I went to see her every so often. Somehow, she piqued my interest.

I arrived in one of the rooms where some officers lived where they kept Rina before Mustang or Hawkeye took her home. They didn't live together so they switched days for who would take Rina home. I looked at the little girl with a smile. She opened her onyx eyes and looked at me. "Envy…!" She giggled. She was rather fond of me, and could tell whether I was Havoc, Hughes, Mustang, or anyone else I may turn into to see her. I shifted back to my preferred form and leaned against the footboard of the bed. They but her on a normal bed because they spoil this child rotten. "Envy! Imitaton time?"

I would shift into different people and imitate them. She was two years younger that Elicia Hughes, so she still didn't understand most speech. She couldn't say 'imitation' right yet, though I'd been trying to teach her. "No, it's not imitation time, Rina."

She made an upset face. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase, Envy? I want imitation time!"

I smiled happily. "Look, you said it right! You're so smart! But not right now, okay, little one?"

"I'm not little! I'm a big girl now, daddy said so!" I laughed loudly at her reaction. She reminded me of the Fullmetal Pipsqueak when she denied being little. "Please, Envy?"

"I don't have the time, child." She was a stubborn one, just like her father. If she was any more like Mustang, you'd think she was a clone. She had chin-length black hair and as I said before, onyx eyes. She was actually rather pale, but not as pale as me.

"You, hold it right there!" A voice yelled from the direction of the door. "What are you doing in here?!" It was Riza Hawkeye, Rina's mother.

I picked up Rina. "Just retrieving a gift for Dante, is all." I smiled the smile that Rina liked, the one reminiscent of the chibi, and shifted into Riza's dear beloved husband, Roy.

She dropped her gun and her eyes widened. "R-Roy?" She stepped back. "You're not Roy. I saw him walking down the hall before I came in here!"

I laughed. "So you humans aren't as stupid as we think you are!" I returned to my preferred form and backed up towards the window.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Riza! What is it?!" Mustang demanded. I had shifted into Greed before he could see me. "You! What are you doing with my daughter, you bastard?!"

"Taking her with me. If you want her back, you'll have to come get her. Get that dog to sniff us out." I told him.

"YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE!" He snapped his fingers and sent flames at me. I quickly dodged it and stood in what remained of the window sill.

"Whoa, now! You can't fight me while I'm holding the child, she might get hurt, you know." I smiled mischievously as I saw Wrath running towards the room. "Wrath! Come get her!"

Wrath jumped into the window and took her from me. "Got her, let's go!" He jumped back down and started to run.

"Give her back!" Mustang snarled, snapping his fingers at me like mad.

"Chill yourself out, Mustang! I didn't wanna do this!" I yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and Riza held her gun down. "What do you mean? You went to all this trouble, how could you not want to?!" Riza cried.

"…Mother made me. I never wanted to hurt Rina, but if you come with me, we can save her _before_ they kill her. I'm sorry, they used me as a pawn, and I couldn't get away!" I shifted back to my usual form and fell to my knees at their feet. "Forgive me, I never wanted to hurt her! I really do care about your daughter, and I love to make her happy. I'm sorry about what I've done, I beg for your forgiveness! For Hughes and the damage I've done to you with the Ishval war! I apologize for all the pain that I've caused, but bearing the name of a sin, I can't run from mine. Please don't hold this against me…." Tears fell from my eyes uncontrollably. I wasn't lying. I couldn't run from my sins no matter how hard I tried. I could never be forgiven. I had hoped I could, but I know I-

"I guess I can forgive you as long as you help us get our daughter back." Roy said.

"What? You'll…you'll forgive me? After everything I've done…?"

"_Only_ if you help us get Rina back!" He looked at me. "Besides, if you make my daughter happy, you can't be all that bad."

My eyes lit up. I could be forgiven. After all my sins, I could be forgiven for them! "Of course, Mustang! Follow me, I'll get you there!" I ran out of the room with Mustang tailing me. Hawkeye stayed behind to help out and give orders for backup if needed.

I needed to save Rina. I knew I had to even if they _didn't _forgive me. I knew in my heart that she was really all I had left, and if I let her go, I'd be nothing but a hollow shell.

* * *

A/N: So? What'd you think?

Envy: …Remind me never to let you near a computer again…

Me: Aw, Envy-kun, don't be mean, you know you liked it!

Envy: …Maybe…. AND DON'T CALL ME 'ENVY-KUN'!

Me: YAY! But I'm going to call you Envy-kun anyways!

Envy: Read and Review, or the Authoress may lose her mind.

Me: Probably!


	2. Human Transmutation

A/N: Ah, chapter two, the chapter where I usually screw everything up! Ah well, it was short-lived, this victory…..

Envy: Ah, don't feel bad, kid, we all have faults.

You should talk.

Envy: HEY! I'm being supportive!

Just do the disclaimer.

Envy: The authoress owns nothing but her OC and the plot of this story. To an extent. She's sorry she took so long to update, but she was sitting on her ass playing Odin Sphere trying to get rid of her writer's block. No flames, the authoress has plenty. (She tried to make cereal and the kitchen set on fire.)

…

Envy: Wrath, please, it's her thing. She needs it done.

Wrath: Onward!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heart Of A Homunculus: Chapter 2 - Human Transmutation

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy's POV

"Come on, Mustang, hurry up!" I yelled. The guys was seriously lagging, and he was slowing me down. "You wanna save Rina don't you?" He looked at me with a face that said 'Do you really have to ask that question?' "I guess that was kinda stupid, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much." Roy said, running faster, but still trailing behind me. I wish humans weren't so slow. We needed to save Rina _before_ they killed her! Geez, I have to say, I don't miss being human at this point.

I looked ahead of me and ignored the colonel completely. I narrowed my eyes at something in the distance and smirked when I realized what it was, "Here we go…" I stopped at the door and waited for Mustang. When he finally caught up I turned to him. "This is where they took her. I'm sure."

"And you're positive?" He looked at me with a 'If you're tricking me, or if this isn't it, I swear I'll burn your face. Man, is he scary when he's mad.

"As the sky is blue." He looked up at the star-filled sky and raised an eyebrow.

"Um….It's black right now…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I headed inside casually with Mustang behind me, watching every movement I made. "I'm not gonna turn against you, if that's what your worried about." I hated how stupid these humans were. It was obnoxious! Though, I suppose it was my fault, nobody had the right to trust me. I'd done such horrible things.

"He-hey! Envy's back! We were afraid you wussed out, you pussy." Greed cackled. I hated him. He thought he was so cool, but he was just another toy for Dante to play with. Like the rest of us.

"Shut up, you fat-ass pimp!" I punched him in the stomach and made a snarling sound at him.

"Make me, _woman_." I slammed him into the ground, breaking his arm as I did, and dug my nails in his cheek before punching him across the face, shattering his jaw.

"I'm. A. _MAN_. You twit! You imbecile! You gender-misinterpreting man-whore!" I wouldn't give him the time to shield himself. I hated him. I hated it when people called me a female! I'm male, and I always have been! "Damn you! Damn you to hell!" I continued to attack him.

"Envy, Greed, if you're going to do that, do it somewhere else, there are children in the room." Lust joked, pointing to Wrath who wasn't even paying attention to the bloodshed. Instead, he was talking to his "Mommy." Damn, no matter how many times I hit myself mentally, I will never forgive myself for that.

Then she pointed to Rina, who was in the arms of the worst person whose arms she could be in.

Gluttony's. In no time at all, I jumped off of Greed and landed in front of Gluttony, practically ripping her out of his hands. "WRATH! You gave her to_ Gluttony_?! Are you completely and totally out of your _mind_?!" I marched over to the small brown-haired boy and towered over him.

"L-Lust told me to…" Wrath whimpered. I immediately softened my expression of anger into apology.

"Oh, sorry, Wrath." I turned to Lust with a murderous look on my face. "LUST! I _demand_ to know what idiotic thought went through your head when you told Wrath to give Rina to Gluttony!" Everyone looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So, the brat has a name, huh?" Lust asked. "And how did you know her name?" My face flushed red. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone. They'd all think I was nuts. Lust, unfortunately, saw the red in my face and chuckled in that whore-ish tone of hers. "So not only are you a bisexual palm tree, but now you're a _pedophile_, too?"

"So Envy likes the brat, does he? All the more reason to turn her into one of us…" I heard the familiar voice of mother say. I looked over at her with a scared look in my eyes. "Son, what have I told you about playing outside of our kind?!"

"But mother, I-" I suddenly felt a pain in the side of my face as I fell to the ground, keeping Rina from getting hurt. Mother had slapped me as usual.

"No excuses, Envy! I've told you several times to never do anything outside the Homunculus race! Loathe the humans for everything they've done!" I looked up at the woman I called mother and realized something from watching Hawkeye. She was nothing like a mother. She was a monster.

"Be nice to Envy!" Rina shouted at her in her adorable little voice.

"No. No, Rina don't do that, she's very mean sometimes, she might hurt you." I told her, holding her close to my chest. "Don't make her mad."

Dante looked at the Mustang child, then at me, amused at my immediate reaction towards anything harmful to the onyx-eyed girl. "You really want to keep this child, son?" She questioned.

I blushed. "Um, well, I… I do, but she belongs with her parents. I think we should let her go, mother."

"The way you hold her close like that says you don't _want_ to let her go. Wouldn't you agree,_ Mustang_?" She looked in the direction of where I told Roy to hide. I couldn't see him, so how did she know he was here? This is bad.

The colonel came out from hiding and stepped forward a little. "Give her back to me, and I'll leave peacefully." He said firmly. I began to walk towards him with Rina in my arms.

"Sloth, Pride, stop him." The indicated homunculi stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Move aside." I told them.

"Take the girl, Pride." I heard those words, and jumped away from the 'Fuhrer.' I wouldn't let him have her. She was mine. I wouldn't let anyone but her mother and father have her. This girl was mine to protect, and I _will_ protect her with my life.

"You bastards… Using an innocent young girl as a toy. You already turned me against Wrath, and now you're gonna turn me against Rina?! You're all mad!" I shot death glares at every one of them. I backed away from them, hoping to find an exit.

Dante was pissed. "Lust, Wrath! Get the girl! Pride, Sloth, don't let him get away!" She took action herself, and ran towards me. I did my best to avoid them all, jumping around and running. I didn't risk getting too close. They could steal her from any angle.

Unfortunately, I wasn't careful enough, and Wrath grabbed my leg, tripping me. I held Rina close so she wouldn't get hurt in the fall. "Rina!"

Dante walked over to me and held out her hands. "…Give me the girl, son."

"Never!" I made snarling noise at her and stared at her with the evilest face I could muster. I wasn't going to give in to her, even if she was my mother. She didn't treat me like her son, she treated me like a slave.

She made an angered face at me and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying across the room. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME?! I AM YOUR MOTHER, NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Pain surged throughout my body, but I didn't care. I stood up, swaying from side to side while I stood in place. "N…No…" I held Rina as close to my chest as possible, relieved that she was unharmed. I had blood running down my face, and it dripped onto hers. She reached up and wiped some of it off my face without caring that it was on hers. Her hands now had blood on them, and they reminded me of my own bloodstained palms. Tears replaced blood, falling onto Rina's flawless forehead, washing away the red liquid. "I won't….let you have her…"

Dante looked at me, and I was scared of her facial expression. She wanted me dead. I didn't care, I just wanted Rina safe. I didn't care if I died in the process, I would keep the child safe for as long as I could.

Unfortunately, that wasn't very long. Lust took Rina out of my grasp, and I fell to the floor. "Give her…back…damn you…"

"Dante wouldn't allow it, now would she sweetie?" Lust asked, looking at Rina as she spoke.

"I want Envy!" Rina yelled at the slut. I was so proud of that kid… Through imitation, I taught her well…. I taught her that Lust was a horrible woman, and Sloth only acted nice. Gluttony was disgusting, and Greed was an imbecile. Pride was stupid, and Wrath was the only other nice one.

"You've really gotten this girl attached to you, haven't you, son?" Dante asked, taking Rina from Lust and holding her all too tightly. I didn't want her to be hurt, let alone killed. I lunged at Dante as best as I could, but to no avail.

She kicked me to the side like a dog, and I hit the wall once more. I was as useless as Roy Mustang on rainy days. I couldn't do anything to help her now. Even though I tried, I could hardly get up.

But just because I _hardly_ could, didn't mean I _couldn't_.

I stood up as best as I could, and went over to Dante. "Dante." I said in Hohenheim's voice. Dante was alerted, and turned around. She looked at me for an instant before realizing it was just me disguised as Hohenheim, but that was all the time I needed.

I took Rina out of the witch's hands and held her close, turning into my usual form. "You little trickster, you always knew how to play with people's minds…" An evil smirk appeared on her face. "Girls."

Sloth and Lust appeared behind me, and I moved away as best as I could, heading towards Mustang. "M-Mustang…Take Rina…"

He looked at me with approving eyes. I think he liked how hard I worked to save his daughter, and that was good. For me, at least. But what I now realized was that as long as I was around the Mustang offspring, I was putting her in danger. I couldn't do that to the little one.

"M-Mustang…" I limped as close to him as possible before collapsing on the ground, holding Rina close so she wouldn't get hurt. "Come….get her…." He headed towards me as fast as he could…

But he wasn't fast enough. Dante came over to me and took the onyx-eyed girl out of my hands. She turned Rina's face from me, so all I could se was her silky black hair. I wanted to hold her again, and I couldn't believe I let Dante have her. It was an accident, but I tried my hardest to keep her from that wench. "Now, now, we can't have you getting away, now can we?" She looked at me with a face of pure pity. "Trust me, son. It's for you and this girl's own good. Once she's one of us, you can do with her as you please. Babysit her, love her, kiss her…_ rape_ her for all I care."

I snarled at her as loud as I possibly could. "How dare you…accuse me of…having such intentions?!" I slammed my hand into the ground in an attempt to crawl over to her, but I couldn't even muster the strength to pull myself forward. "MUSTANG! Get your…daughter…the hell out of…here!"

He looked at me, then snapped his fingers at Lust and Sloth. Dante avoided getting hit by any flames. "If I don't kill her, _Mustang_ might." With that, Dante took out a knife and held it to Rina's throat. "ONE MORE FLAME, AND THE GIRL DIES!"

The colonel stopped dead in his tracks. He looked fearfully at Dante. "No…no, please don't hurt her! Don't do anything to her, I'll do anything!" He cried, tears streaming out of his eyes like small waterfalls.

Dante chuckled at him. "There's nothing you _can_ do, Roy. Nothing but stand there and watch the death of your daughter." She made a motion with her hand and Pride and Sloth held the black-haired colonel in place after removing his gloves.

"Mother!" I shouted at her, attempting to get her attention. She ignored me, and held Rina up.

"Lust." She said. She was going to have Lust take care of her dirty work. I couldn't watch this. But I couldn't move at all. I was useless now, of all times.

"_Why are you doing this_?! What do you _want_?!" Roy sobbed. He fell to his knees at his own uselessness. I could tell that he felt like the worst father ever. He wasn't. It was all my fault.

"That's an easy one!" Wrath exclaimed.

"What we want is the girl. Nothing more." Sloth admitted.

"Correct. Lust! Now!" Dante ordered. But for the first time ever in my time of being a Homunculus, I saw Lust _hesitate_ to kill someone. She looked up at the girl and no longer saw a brat, but an innocent child on death's row for no reason at all. "LUST!"

"I'm sorry." Lust said quickly before extending her left index finger, piercing Rina's forehead, killing her instantly. She retracted her finger and fell to her knees herself. "_What have I done_?" She whispered to herself gloomily. Blood flew between the now dead Mustang child's forehead and Lust. "I'm so sorry…"

"Do not apologize to a dead girl.. You'll feel better about it sooner or later." Dante said to her.

I managed to get on my feet, and I shot a death glare at Dante. I saw flames burning her till not even the marrow of her bones was left in my mind. I hated her, and I could never forgive her. "You wench…" I gasped. "You filthy, rotten, spoiled-ass _wench_!"

She looked at me with an evil smirk. "Don't you worry, son. You'll have her back soon enough. Sloth, Pride, allow him to take his leave if he wishes. We're taking ours now." And with that, Dante and the other six Homunculi left.

"…You already called the Fullmetal Pipsqueak for help?" I looked at The chibi, his brother, and Hawkeye come in with boxes.

"No, I just told them to bring me ingredients." He replied. I looked at him like he was nuts, which, in retrospect, he probably was.

"Oh, fine place to cook something, Mustang!" I sat back down on the floor. What the hell was he thinking?! I was so pissed, I couldn't stand to look at anybody.

But inside. Oh, inside, I was some sort of emotional wreck. My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds, and my mind fell back into the black abyss it had been in before. What purpose did my life serve without her? What would I do? I couldn't do anything without knowing a purpose, and without Rina, there wasn't one. How did I let her innocent life slip out of my hands when I could have saved her? What kind of cruel, cold-hearted, soulless beast_ was_ I?! I should be damned to hell for all I've done, and for all I knew, I wouldn't even get the pleasure of being duly tortured in fiery pits of dread. I knew I needed it, I deserved it, and that's what I wanted right now. I wanted it to end. I didn't want to feel this pain of loss. _Why didn't I do something_?! Tears streamed down my face, and every one of them stung like a blade.

"Envy." The voice of the Fullmetal Shrimp's brother called. "Can you answer a question for us?"

I didn't even turn to look at him. "What?" I asked harshly.

"Do those red stones over there serve a purpose?" My ears picked this up and I looked over at the pile of red stones.

"If you feed them to a homunculus, it makes it stronger. If you feed them to a failed attempt at human transmutation, it completes it, but in turn, the product isn't human. Thus creating one of my kind. Why?" I looked over at Mustang who was in front of a giant transmutation circle. "Those ingredients…The compounds used to make up the human body? Mustang's going to attempt human transmutation?!"

"We told him not to…but he wouldn't listen…" I chuckled at Alphonse. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, I don't blame him. Rina…that little girl was a sweetheart. I'd give up anything to bring her back if I was in the colonel's shoes, too."

"You speak as if you knew her." The chibi said.

"I did, shorty." I watched as he became agitated.

"Don't call me short!"

"Chibi."

"NOT A CHIBI!"

"What are you gonna do about it, eh pipsqueak?"

The blond charged at me full force and I dodged it easily, as usual. "Come on, now, no fighting. What if you messed up Mustang's transmutation circle?"

"He's right, Edward. Watch what you're doing. Things could get really messy if you smudged the transmutation circle." The Fullmetal Bean's brother told him.

"Grr…fine. But what makes you think you knew anything about the colonel's daughter, any damn way?" He demanded.

I chuckled, which quickly turned into full-blown laughter. "Why don't you ask her if we succeed in either bringing her back or turning her into a homunculus?" I asked, pointing to the flash of light from the transmutation circle. We waited a while, waiting for the exchange to be given, and to see if Rina would return to us. To our world. The light turned red and purple, and by the look on the two brothers' faces, I assumed the exchanged happened at this stage. No body parts were taken, but the light disappeared after a while, and something unexpected was where the bowl of ingredients once was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh dear Makai, not the dreaded cliffhanger! Nuuuuu!

Envy: *sighs* She's a bit hyperactive now, goddammit. Why?!

Wrath: …No clue!

Envy: Read and review, please.


	3. Leaving

A/N: Whelp. Chapter 3...Let's hope I don't screw things up…

Envy: C'mon, kiddo, give yourself more credit.

No!

Envy: Goddammit. You're a stubborn one. Hm…

Wrath: The authoress owns nothing except her OC and any possible mistakes she's made. She would like to apologize for her insanity, and give a big round of applause for all the nice people who favorited and reviewed the story! *applause* Please no flames, they burn…

ONWARD, TO THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 3: Leaving

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was an almost perfect Rina Mustang sitting on her knees in the middle of a transmutation circle. There were very few things wrong with her for an attempt at human transmutation. Her arms had that grey rotted look to them, and so did nearly half of her face. Her left foot was in the same shape. She had a blank expression on her face, like she was dead. But other than that, she was perfectly fine. I ran over to the pile of stones, grabbed a handful, and ran over to her. "Rina! Eat these, okay?" I said.

"Huh..? Okay…" She replied, sounding half dead. She opened her mouth, and I popped a few in it. She began to eat them, and as she did, the deterioration of her arms reversed, and the color started to return to them. I continued to pop them in her mouth, and motioned to Hawkeye to get more.

"There we go, little one. Eat as many as you need to. They'll make you better."

After a few minutes, she looked and sounded just fine. I was relieved. "Thank you, Envy!" She laughed, a smile appearing on her face. I loved that smile. It represented her innocence and cuteness. If I could, I'd keep her, but I knew I couldn't. No matter if she was a Homunculus, I couldn't. She has a family, and to take her from that would be cruel.

I smiled back at her. "You're welcome. But Rina, I'm afraid I won't see you again for a while."

She gasped. "But why?!"

"It's just something I really need to take care of, okay?" I looked at her, non-verbally saying: 'I don't wanna have to go either.'

"But Rina wants Envy!" She grabbed my arm and pulled my hand close to her. "You're not going anywhere!"

I smiled at her and picked her up. "I'm sorry. But I can't stay." I walked over to Roy and held her out to him. "Please, take her." Tears flowed out of my eyes. I couldn't stand to be near her when I knew I couldn't stay. It was hard for me to give up being near her, but it was for her own good.

Roy took her out of my arms, and I jerked my head away from him so he couldn't see my face. "…You know, Envy, you can visit her anytime you like. I won't mind." He said to me.

"…I can't. It's too dangerous for me to be around her. I'm just trying to keep her safe. I'm not the best person for her to be around…"

I left the four humans and went outside, where it was raining. It soaked my hair to the point where it was flat and in my face. I didn't care. I knew I would be miserable without her. But in all honesty, I did this _for_ her. I didn't care if I was miserable. I just wanted her to be happy without me.

"Hey, Envy." The annoying voice of the Fullmetal Pipsqueak called out.

"…What, Ed?" I asked, not turning to look at him. I didn't even bother to insult him. I was too heartbroken to do much of anything.

"You think you'll live? I still have to kick your ass."

I fell to my knees on the damp, muddy ground. "Go ahead and kill me." I placed my hands on the wet soil in front of me and dug my nails into it. "I don't deserve this second life I was given. Take me out." I hung my head before full-blown collapsing onto the ground and curling up into a tight ball.

I could've sworn I heard the shrimp gasp. "…You're pitiful. Come back to see her later in life. I guarantee you, you won't wanna leave her alone ever again."

"I already don't want to." It was true, I didn't. But what other choice did I have? I couldn't risk her getting in danger ever again. But maybe, if later on, I saw her at least one more time…

"Envy. We're going. Where are you planning to go?" Mustang asked me. He looked at my position and I could tell he pitied me.

"…Not sure…"

"And you're sure about your decision?"

"Envy…" Rina called out.

"…" I let her voice saying my name run around in my mind. I liked it. I loved to hear her say my name, which only made me regret this decision even more. "Positive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Envy you moron! Don't do that!

Envy: Damn, this was a short chapter…

I know, but I promise to make the next one longer!

Envy: You better…

Ed: And make me show up more!

Alphonse: Read and Review please!


	4. To Rush Valley!

A/N: O-kay! Hopefully, I won't screw this one up! I swear, it's longer!

Envy: It is. But only a little.

Whatever…Now, Envy! The disclaimer!

Envy: I don't wanna this time…

Wrath?

Wrath: The authoress owns nothing except for her OC, and her nuttiness! Kelsey and Ashley are the OCS of two of her friends. She apologizes for any spontaneous insanity and OOCness. She also hopes you all have a wonderful day!

IKU ZE!

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 4: To Rush Valley!

Rina's POV

"Jean! C'mon, I'm fifteen I _don't_ need a babysitter!" I yelled at the blond military officer. It was true. I mean, come _on_!

"I'm not babysitting, your dad told me to guard you!" He explained. My dad was always so paranoid. He thought some strange man was going to take me off the street and make me his sex slave or something… Though I guess he had a reason to worry… This thought ran through my head as I looked in the mirror. I actually had a pretty nice figure, and my hair was long and well taken care of. I wasn't short like Ed was, but I wasn't as tall as Armstrong. "Hm…What should I wear today?" I began to draw on my sketch pad as I thought.

I always drew the same thing. Actually, it was a person. I didn't know his name or anything, but I knew he existed somewhere in this world. And one day, I was going to find him. I drew him so realistically, it looked like he would jump right off the page.

"Ah! I know!" I went over to my closet and picked out a blue miniskirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt that matched the color of the military outfits. "I'll be back, Jean. You don't need to guard me in the bathroom…"

I went into my room's bathroom and changed my clothes. But as I did, I had a thought. Maybe dad knew the guy I drew, and why I liked him so much. I tried to dig the name of the violet-eyed man out of my memory, but nothing came. I exited the bathroom and picked up my sketchbooks.

"Jean, escort me to dad's office. I need to ask him something."

He looked at me with a confused face. "What do you need to ask?"

I glared at him with narrowed onyx eyes. "Havoc…"

He jumped back in fear. "Okay, okay, let's go." He opened the door and let me through it before following me to my father's office. We walked down several halls and it felt like we would never get there. But when we did, Jean knocked on the door. "Fuhrer Mustang, your daughter wants to speak with you."

"Come in." I heard dad say. I opened the door myself and let myself in. He looked at me and smiled. "What did you need to say, Rina?"

I looked him in the eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch and walked closer to his desk. "Daddy, I was wondering if you knew who this man was." I said to him, placing all nine of my sketchbooks on the wooden paperwork holder. I opened the top one up which had a picture of the green-haired male on his knees with blood raining down on him as the first drawing.

He gasped and looked through all the pictures. "It's him… I'm surprised you still remember what he looks like so clearly after 13 years!"

I gasped with excitement and my eyes lit up. "So you do know him! Who is he, daddy?"

"He's one of the seven people known as the Homunculi. He was different from the other six. He deeply cared about you, which is why he decided to leave and never come back. So he wasn't the cause of you getting hurt."

I slammed my hands on his desk. "Daddy! _Who is he_?"

He looked at me with a shocked expression on my face. He sighed before answering. "…His name is Envy. But unfortunately he died a while ago."

My heart thudded, and I could've sworn it stopped beating. "_He died_?" I was asking myself more than anyone else. I fell to my knees. I wasn't sure why, but this news devastated me, and my heart felt like it was being ripped in two. "…I see. I'll go, then." I got up, picked up my sketchbooks, and began walking back down the halls. I couldn't believe it. The man that I spent five years drawing was _dead_. What was it all for, then? I couldn't understand it…

"Move, Rina!" Ed yelled, running towards me, but it was too late. He slammed into me, and I dropped my art. "I'm sorry, Rina- What the..? Envy… Envy… Envy again… Oh, that reminds me! Fuhrer Mustang!" Ed ran to my dad's office and slammed his fists into the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with Edward..?" I sat there with my drawings in my arms, listening to said blond.

Dad opened the door and looked at Ed. "What is it, Fullmetal?"

"Envy's in Rush Valley! I heard rumors of someone looking exactly like him hanging around Rush Valley!" Ed explained.

My ears picked up this information and I ran over to the Elric boy.

"Envy's in Rush Valley?" I inquired. I turned him around so I could look at him in the eyes. "Take me to Rush Valley! Daddy, tell him to escort me to Rush Valley!"

Dad looked at Edward thoughtfully. "Fullmetal, get your brother, Winry, and Armstrong. You're taking my daughter to Rush Valley." He said.

I looked up at daddy and my eyes lit up. "Yay! I'm gonna go put these away and I'll meet you at the entrance, Ed! Thank you, daddy!" I ran out of the room and back to mine. I put my sketchbooks, all except for the first one I showed to daddy away, and stuffed the remaining one and a bunch of clothes and other things into a backpack. After that, I ran to the entrance. I waited for about a half hour before Ed, Al, and Armstrong appeared.

"How long have you been there?" Al asked. He looked so much like Ed now that he didn't have to be bound to a suit of armor.

"Half an hour."

"Oh, we're terribly sorry we left you alone for so long! If the Fuhrer found out, he would kill you, Edward!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. I stayed places alone when I was her age…" Ed replied.

"But this is the Fuhrer's daughter! We need to take care of her!" Armstrong took his shirt off as usual. It's rather disturbing.

"Can we go, now?" I asked impatiently.

"Where are we going, Rina?" Winry asked.

"To your favorite place ever!" I smiled at her happily. "The Holy Land of Automail: Rush Valley!"

Winry's eyes lit up, and she danced around. "YAY! I'm going back to Rush Valley!"

"You had to tell her…" Ed sighed. "Alright, then, let's head to the train station."

"I had a car prepared for us." Armstrong told us, pointing to a black car a few yards from us.

"We could just walk."

"Are you suggesting that we should let the Fuhrer's daughter walk to the train station? What ignorance! We will treat her with respect for the entire trip, you understand?" Alex towered over the midget like a lion-chimera over an ant. "By the way, where are your sisters, Kelsey and Ashley?"

"Ashley's watching Ed and Winry's kids, and Kelsey's gonna meet us at the station." Alphonse explained. I merely began to walk towards the car.

"Hey, wait up!" Ed shouted, he, Winry, Al, and Armstrong running towards the car.

The ride to the station was tedious, and I got bored of Armstrong's insanity and Winry's jabbering after five minutes. When I could see the station, I was happy. I loved Ed's sister. She was great! I often called her Neesan. When the car came to a stop, I jumped out and ran to Kelsey. She had long brown hair in a braid, and unfortunately had Ed's height. She wore a black outfit similar to Ed's when he was my age. "Hey, Rina. Rush Valley, huh?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Okay, then. I already got the tickets, so let's go, guys, the train leaves soon." She began walking in the direction of the train, and I followed, along with her siblings, sister-in-law, and then there was the psycho, Armstrong. God, was he nuts.

I looked at my drawings of Envy again, tracing every detail if his face. I didn't know why, but I deeply desired to see him.

"Rina, come on, we gotta get on!" Alphonse exclaimed, picking me up and taking me onto the train. We sat down in seats, and I ended up being next to Alphonse, by the window which I stared out. I watched my surroundings move past as new ones appeared, and repeat. I watched the outside surroundings until Ed spoke to me around sundown.

"Hey, Rina." He said.

"Yeah, Edward?" I asked.

"When we get there, who do you want to help you find Envy? You're not allowed to go off on your own."

I thought about this for a while. Who did I want to have around? I guess it would definitely be one of the Elric sibs… "Kelsey."

"You owe me five bucks, Al!"

"Aw, why am I always wrong about these things?" Al pouted.

I shook my head at their stupidity. I swear, men sometimes… I don't know how Rose and Winry put up with those two… After watching my surroundings until it was too dark to see, I leaned against Alphonse, closed my eyes, and hoped that when I woke up, we'd be at Rush Valley…

A/N: Okay, I originally planned for Envy to come back in this chapter, but time and place forbade it. Chapter five, Envy will be back. Promise. At least Ed is here! Lucky Roy finally got to Fuhrer. And will Winry ever stop Automail obsessing?

Envy: …Where am I?

Wrath: No, she won't!

Envy: Where..?

…Gawd, Envy, I said you'll be in chapter five, sheesh…

Wrath: Read and Review!

Envy: …Where..?


	5. Reunion

A/N: Okay, the last chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I'm gonna try to make up for it in this one. Chapter 5 is up and running! Woohoo!

Envy: Calm down, you can get excited when I show up.

You're conceited, you know that? You should've been Pride.

Envy: …That hurt. Right here. *points to wrong side of chest*

*Shakes head at stupidity* The disclaimer, please?

Envy: Not until you apologize.

…Ed?

Ed: The authoress owns nothing but her perverted, mentally scarred brain and her OC. This fanfic is rated M for strong coarse language, minor adult language, suggestive themes, possible use of alcohol or tobacco, and pedophilia if you count that. No flames, we get enough of that from the Fuhrer.

Wow, Ed that was a lot of reasons for it to be rated M… Oh well, ONWARD, MY LOYAL SUBJECTS!

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 5: Reunion

Rina's POV

I woke up the next morning, and I wasn't on the train anymore. Instead, Armstrong was carrying me, and we were where I'd hoped we'd be. "Armstrong, put me down." I said.

"Oh, Rina, you're awake." Alphonse stated.

As soon as I was on my feet, I grabbed Kelsey's arm and we started searching. "Um, Rina?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied, turning to look at her.

"It's kinda hot here in Rush Valley, don't you wanna change into something you won't die from heatstroke in?"

I looked at what I was wearing (which was what I was wearing yesterday) and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose…"

"Come on, I'll show you where you can go to change." She dragged me to a a random shop, and we used the bathroom in it as a changing room.

I came back out in black pants and a black belly-tank top. My boots were reminiscent of Ed's when he was fifteen. "Let's go, then. Thanks!" I waved at the nice shopkeeper. And _then_ we began our search as we left the shop.

"Okay, so how will this searching go about?"

I stood there. "Um…Shit, I hadn't thought about it…" I looked at the drawing in my hand and looked around. I honestly had no clue. What _would_ I do? Suddenly, an Automail engineer came up to me and looked at the picture.

He made a face at it and looked at me. "So yer lookin fer the Shifter, eh?" He inquired.

I looked up at him. "'The Shifter'?"

"He's been known to shift into a different form every now and then, but he's usually in that form."

My eyes lit up and widened. "Do you know where I can find him?"

He crossed his arms and thought a bit. "Hm…Last I heard, he was up in the mountains, not too far from here."

"Okay, thank you! C'mon, Kelsey!" I grabbed said Elric sister's arm and dragged her in the direction of the mountains.

"Rina! Kelsey! Where are you guys going?" Ed yelled after us, he, Al, Armstrong, and Winry running to catch up.

"I think we found Envy." Kelsey said to them.

"Really? Where?" Al asked.

I pointed to the mountains. "Right up there. In the mountains. Come on, let's go."

And so, I dragged the five of them up the mountains in search of Envy. I really hoped I would find him…

Envy's POV

In all honesty, I hated it here. I debated going to Dublith every day.. But something in the back of my head told me to stay here… I wondered what it was and whether or not that something mattered against my own opinion. But if it was so important, why hadn't it happened yet? I was bored, goddammit…

"He should be around here _somewhere_, right?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice ask. I looked over the rocky edge and saw six people.

One, the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. Two, his brother. Three, Their sister, Kelsey. Four, The pipsqueak's wife, and the only other one I completely recognized was Armstrong.

But that girl. That black-haired girl with the vaguely familiar voice was a mystery. Who was she, and why did I feel like I knew her? I knew that voice, but it sounds older than what I remembered it as, and somehow it made my heart thud against the inside of my chest. She reminded me so much of Mustang, that's for sure…

And that's when it hit me. She _was_ a Mustang. The Mustang I knew 13 years ago…

"Rina?" I yelled down at the group. I saw the black-haired girl look up at me. It was her. I knew it. Even from here, I could see those onyx eyes burn my common sense. The wind and sunlight got caught in her raven colored hair, and the very sight of her made my heart beat like a heavy drum. "Rina Mustang?"

Her eyes widened, and she dropped everything she had in her hands, which Armstrong quickly picked up. "Envy…" I heard her say. I loved the sound of her voice saying my name. She was beautiful now that she was older. Her body was fully developed, and her hair was longer. Her eyes were wider and even brighter. I could hardly believe this was the two-year-old girl I once knew. I jumped down from the rocky cliff and landed on the one that Rina stood on. I gazed once more at the raven-haired beauty before me. Never before had I felt like touching someone so badly.

She began to walk towards me, with her hand out towards me and her elbow bent. As soon as she was right in front of me and her hand was on my arm, I cupped the side of her face with my hand and looked into her eyes. This woman was flawless. Perfect as they come. "Look at you, Rina…" My soul burned with every breath I took in. Her scent was overwhelming, and it took everything I had to restrain myself from doing anything too reckless. "You've grown so much since I last saw you…"

I saw her face flush red and smiled. "E-Envy-kun…" I was then nearly pushed over as she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my collarbone. I smiled a bit softer and put my arms around her waist before nuzzling the side of her neck. "I finally found you…"

I chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember me. The last time I saw you, you were two years old."

"I remembered you well. Except for your name. I'm sorry…"

"In fact, she remembered you so well, she could _draw_ you." Kelsey said, holding out a piece of paper. We let go of each other and I took the paper from her.

"Oh, Envy, don't-"

"This is amazing." I told her, staring down the picture. You'd think it was a photo if it could rain blood. I traced every feature of the drawing with my finger before handing it back to Kelsey. "You _drew_ that?"

She blushed darkly. "Um…yes."

I had never seen her blush before today. The reddish color added to her beauty, and I now never wanted to let her go. She was lovely as a… a… "How old are you, now, Rina?"

"Fifteen." A _teenager_? I looked at her, astounded. How could she be so beautiful at such a young age? And how on earth could she tame me like this? I looked into her eyes, and I felt them scorch the very fibers of my heart.

I loved her, and that was it. I loved her like no man had loved a woman before. I didn't care if it was pedophilic, I loved her with all my heart. I wanted her to stay, but I knew her father would never allow it. "How long are you staying?"

The had a thoughtful expression on her face, then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. "Come back home with us!" I looked at her like she was nuts, and she looked at me with a desiring face. "Please, Envy-kun?"

How the hell could I say no to that face? "…Alright. Maybe for a little while."

Her onyx eyes lit up and she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "YAY! Come on, let's go!" She practically towed me back to the town by my hand. She was strong. But where was her oroboro? She was a Homunculus, but her oroboro was nowhere to be seen.

"I see ya found 'im." One of the engineers said to Rina.

"Yes, I did. He's coming with us, right, Envy?" She looked up at me with that cute eager face of hers.

"Yes, of course." I replied. I didn't want to be away from her anyway, so I took the opportunity to spend more time with her.

"'Envy', eh? So that's yer real name." The engineer stated.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us." I took Rina's hand and led her back to the station myself. The Elric siblings, Winry, and Armstrong followed behind us, whispering to each other. I didn't care what they were saying. All I cared about was the raven-haired teenager next to me.

Kelsey bought the train tickets back, and soon after, we boarded it. The others sat in one booth in the front of the car of the train, and Rina and I were in one in the way back. One if the ones with the doors.

I sat there and stared at the Mustang child that sat before me. She wouldn't sit still, and I could tell she was resisting doing _something_. The girl was rather jumpy. Eventually, she looked me in the eyes, and she blushed like mad. I reached out and took her hand in mine, which only made my heart beat faster and heavier. Her skin was soft, like a butterfly wing, and her arm felt just as fragile as I moved my other hand towards her shoulder and back down to her hand over and over. "Calm down, Rina."

She looked at me with a face that said: 'How can I when you're holding my hand?' I laughed softly and let go of her hand. But as I did, I saw hers twitch, almost like she hadn't wanted me to. Did she honestly feel the same way I did? This girl was a mystery to me.

For hours we sat there, doing nothing but staring at each other. After it got dark, Rina moved to my side of the booth and curled up with her head on my lap before falling asleep. I watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing while she slept, then stared at her face after a few minutes. For being a Homunculus, she always looked so innocent. She kinda reminded me of Wrath when she acted like the child she really was. She may look matured, but she still has the heart of a two-year-old.

Soon after these thoughts, I decided it was a good time to follow Rina's example, and fell asleep.

A/N: NE! Why can't I make it longer?

Envy: I dunno, but you made me such a romanticist.

I know, I did, but it was cute while I did it!

Envy: …Shut the hell up. And you still haven't apologized.

So?

Al: Read and Review!


	6. Forgiving

A/N: And….CHAPTER SIX! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Envy: Oh, shut the hell up…

Be nice to me. That hurts Envy… *makes fake sad face and turns head from Envy*

Envy: Eh? No, I'm sorryyyyyyyyy! *does Mitsuru from Fruits Basket's 'SENSEIIIIIIIIIII' thing at my feet*

…I might forgive you if you do ONE thing for me…

Envy: What is it?

Let me glomp you….

Envy: …Fine.

*Glomp*

Ed: The authoress owns nothing but her OC and her crazed mind. Kelsey and Ashley are OCs made by her friends. This Fanfiction is rated M for strong crude language, minor adult language, suggestive themes, possible use of alcohol and tobacco, and, if you count it, pedophilia.

Al: And since the authoress is busy huggling Envy… ON TO THE CHAPTER!

The Heart Of A Homunculus- Chapter 6: Forgiving

Envy's POV

_I smiled malevolently at the small Ishvalan girl that had danced her way in front of me as I pointed the gun that came with shifting into this man at he forehead. After gasping, she stepped back, her eyes widening before a bullet went in her head._

_Why was I doing this?_

_I looked left and right for some way to get out, but everything but that Ishvalan child went pitch black and another person was lying on the ground with a photo next to them. I ran to them before realizing who it was._

_That military man… and the photo of his family. No…no, I don't want to relive this!_

_An exit…there had to be an exit somewhere!_

_Darting in a different direction did me no good._ _That hole in that guy's chest…Ed…I did that, too, didn't I?_

_I looked over them all again, different parts of my body stuck in the shapes of the people I shifted into to kill them. But when I looked back at where the Ishvalan girl was, it wasn't her anymore, and I was in my preferred form._

_I stepped back in fear, hyperventilating. "R-Ri…na…" I choked out. She lie there, two years old, with a hole straight through her forehead._

_Lust could only be forced to do it because I helped get Rina there. It was my fault for not having the guts to get out while I could!_

_My one and only love, Rina's death was all my fault…_

_Her two-year-old body shifted into her fifteen-year-old self, and she sat there on her knees, staring at me, smiling. She had all the wounds the Ishvalan child, Hughes, Ed, and her much younger self had. And yet, she sat there, smiling, like nothing was wrong. Like I hadn't done anything. She reached out her hand. "Envy…what's wrong..? You look scared… I love you…Let me help you…" She said weakly._

_No…I didn't do __this__! No! And I won't! I can't!_

…_Will I?_

_Please…no…_

…

My eyes shot open and I clung to the nearest thing. I wasn't sure what I had my arms around, but it sure was warm…

"Envy-kun? What's wrong?" A soft, sweet, familiar voice asked. I breathed in and all-too-familiar, pleasing scent filled my lungs.

She's alive…"Rina…" I breathed. "Thank god…" I managed to sit up without letting go of her waist, and buried my face in her hair.

Rina moved her head and leaned it back on my left shoulder as she put herself on my lap. "En, talk to me, what's wrong? Nightmare?"

I gulped an nodded. "Y-yeah…"

She sat up straight and looked at me. "Tell me all about it, Envy."

I shook my head. "I…can't. It-it hurts too much…"

"It'll make you feel better to talk to me."

I looked way from her, unable to release my hold on her for fear of my nightmare becoming real. "You'll hate me, Rin."

I felt something soft on my cheek, and I moved my eyes to see that it was Rina's lips. She straightened back up and smiled with a concerned, loving expression on her face. "Nonsense. I went all the way to Rush Valley for you. I obsessed over for _thirteen years_, not even sure you existed. I fell in love with you at two years old, now tell me I could possibly hate you."

"You'd be surprised…"

"Envy!"

"If you really wanna know, go ask the Fullmetal Pipsqueak about all the things I've done."

She made a frustrated sound and pulled herself out of my arms. "Fine. I'll be back." I just looked out the window as she left the room.

Oh shit.

The pipsqueak's gonna make it sound worse.

**Rina Mustang's POV**

Oh…what on earth could've made Envy think I'd hate him? I have to find Ed. But how am I gonna get to East City in a few minutes? Colonel Elric went back to his post.

I then smacked my forehead. Of course, just call him, Rina! I went to Daddy's office and knocked on the door. "Daddy?" I asked.

"Come in, Rina." He answered.

I walked into the room and stood next to the phone on his desk. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Rina"

"Um…can I use this phone to call Colonel Elric? It's really, really important."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "How important?"

"It's urgent to me."

"Hm…alright."

I immediately picked up the phone and dialed Ed's office. Seeing as it was the Fuhrer's phone, I was put right through. "What now, Mustang?" Ed demanded.

"Um…Colonel Elric, sir?" I asked.

"Oh, Rina, what is it?"

"Envy…woke up from a nightmare, and he wouldn't talk to me about it. He said that if I really wanted to know, I should ask you about all the things he's done. What's going on, Ed?"

I heard he and Daddy hold their breath before Daddy sighed and took the phone from me. "Fullmetal, I'll take care of it. Alright. We can't give her the wrong idea. I know he has, but you have to realize that Rina loves him. You don't know that. Yes. Trust me, Fullmetal. Wai-! Damn." He sighed.

I just stared at Daddy, worried and confused. I held, partially closed, to her chest and stepped forward. "Daddy?"

He sighed, and hung up the phone. "Rina, sweetie, sit down. This is going to be hard for you to hear."

I sat in a chair, my heart thudding so hard and quick it hurt. "What's going on?"

"Rina…Envy was an assistant to someone who killed you when you were little. I'm blind because I transmuted you. You're…technically a pseudo-human now."

I gripped my skirt and my eyes welled up. "Okay…"

"He started the Ishvalan War, he murdered Hughes, and for a while, Fullmetal was dead because of him."

"That's a lie…" The tears in my eyes began to flow out, and my bangs fell in front of my eyes as I hung my head.

He sighed. "Rina-"

"It's a lie!" I stood up, throwing my fists down and shaking my head. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Rina, calm down. I wish I was lying, but I'm not."

"Shut up!" I ran out of the room and back to mine. He's lying, right? He has to be lying! Envy wouldn't…He would never…

I weakly opened the door to my room and looked at Envy who hadn't moved an inch. When he looked at me, he gasped. "Rina…" He breathed.

"It's a lie…It's all a lie…" I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I felt Envy pick me up and soon, I was on his lap. "Tell me they're lying…"

"What did they say?"

**Envy's POV**

Shit, here it comes.

"I won't…I can't…You…didn't really kill all those people, right?" She asked, looking me in the eyes and taking my face in her hands.

I moved my head forward and kissed her for what I thought would be the last time. Pulling away, I put my forehead to hers. "I wish I hadn't, Rin. I wish I hadn't…I'm sorry…"

Instead of trying to get away like I thought she would, she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. "I can understand why you were scared. I would feel bad for something like that, too. But it's all over and done now. No matter what, I'm not going to leave you. It's okay."

I looked down, nodding. But I still didn't understand. How can she still love me, knowing I'm a murderer?

A/N: FINALLY! I got it up! Sheesh! There will probably be either more fluff or some violence in the next chapter, so keep reading if you like romance, foul language, and ass-kicking!

Envy: Sounds like fun to me! Besides the romance…

Rina: (hugs Envy)

Envy: …Nevermind.

Al: Read and Review!


	7. Spite

A/N: O-kay, I know I constantly take way too long to update, and make you wait, but here you go! I'm sorry!

Al: You can't help it, you had writer's block.

Yes. DAMN YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! And Envy could not be here because of some problems we had last chapter. So Alphonse, if you will?

Al: Okay! The authoress owns nothing but her OC and her crazed mind. Kelsey and Ashley are OCs made by her friends. This Fanfiction is rated M for strong crude language, minor adult language, suggestive themes, possible use of alcohol and tobacco, and, if you count it, pedophilia.

She apologizes for one of the character's mouths, she cusses excessively, so please don't flame about it! You have been warned!

Thank you. Now, let us continue!

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 7: Spite

Roy Mustang's POV

I sighed as I sat down at my desk the next morning before slamming my forehead into it. I upset Rina so badly last night…She loves him so much, and she probably thinks I don't want her near him. I'm a failure of a father if I can't even keep my own daughter happy with me…

"Fuhrer Mustang, sir!" The voice of Fuery exclaimed as I heard the door burst open.

I raised my head, hoping I was facing him, and raised an eyebrow. "Fuery, what is it?" I asked.

"It's Rina! She's being kidnapped! Breda and Falman are already trying to hold him off, but I don't think they can catch up with him!"

Someone's trying to kidnap Rina? Standing up, I pulled on the wrists of my gloves as I (somehow) stormed out of my office. "Where, Fuery?"

"Close to the front doors, sir! They sent me to get you before he could really get away."

"Thank you. Where's Riza?" She would want to know and help if our daughter was being kidnapped… I'm surprised it wasn't her that knew first.

"She and Envy are on their way."

Thank goodness. She probably wants to see Envy more than she does me… "Good."

"Uh- Sir, they're this way!" I felt him pull me to my left, and cursed silently that I was blind. At this rate, I could only hope that we got there in time…

Rina Mustang's POV

"Let me go!" I yelled, smacking the strange guy, who didn't really look much older than me, across the face.

"Hey, now, calm down! Why do you wanna stay around the humans anyways?" He asked, keeping a strong hold on me.

'Humans'? What did he mean? Was he a Homunculus like Envy? "I'm human, too! Aren't you?"

"Wrong, Spite. Remember your little conversation with your 'daddy' last night?"

'Conversation with daddy'? How did _he_ know about that? And…what does he mean?

"_You're…technically a pseudo human now."_

Daddy _did_ say that…But what does it mean? And what was this about 'Spite'? "What are you talking about?"

He smirked and rolled up my left sleeve, touching an ouroboros that I'd (somehow) never noticed before, then touch the same finger to one that was identical, low on the front of his hips. "You're a Homunculus. Just like me."

What..? But…Daddy would have said something. "You're lying! Someone would have told me!"

"That's where you're wrong. Humans hate everything they don't understand, and that leads to deaths. No matter how many of us they've killed, they never try to understand us. They don't realize we're just like them. Once you start to pose a threat, they'll kill you. Roy and Riza, they're putting on an act. They don't really give a shit about you. To them, you're a monster. But you could be the crown jewel to us."

"I don't believe that!"

"They hate Homunculi. Guess what you are? That's the reason they don't trust Envy."

So I was right? They all hate Envy? But why would they let me go to Rush Valley to see him, much less bring him back… "But…"

"Hey, you and Envy wanna get killed, you can stay here. But Pride ain't gonna give up that easy. He sees a lot of potential in you, you know."

I don't understand… The Homunculi want me to come with them…And as much as my parents say they love me…is it really all a lie? Will they really kill me just for being a Homunculus?

"_Yeah, humans are like that. They spill the blood of what they don't understand. And no matter how many times we tell them that we're innocent, or that we're no different, they never understand. They do it again. Let me out, and we'll save our lives. We'll take Envy, go with him, and leave these human bastards!"_ A voice, much like mine, exclaimed. I looked around to find her, but there was nothing there. _"I'm YOU, dips hit. Spite."_

"Strange, isn't it, Rina? That's how I was at first, too. A voice like your own in your head? That you, Spite? Name's Malice."

What on-

Spite's POV

Ow! Fuck, these lights are bright… I guess that's what 13 years in a spoiled girl'll do to ya… "Malice, huh?" I asked, looking at him. "Strange name. You a wrath, too?"

He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. "Lust-Gluttony. Nice try, I respect that." Hybrid, huh? They exist?

"Rina!" Roy's voice called. I looked over my shoulder to see Riza, Roy, Envy, and Fuery, along with Breda and Falman _finally_ catching back up to us.

"Boss, you alright?" I inquired.

"_Hey! S-Spite, let me out!"_ She replied.

"No can do. You really wanna stay with the humans? You know what'll happen."

"Rina?" Envy asked, noticing that my voice was a bit more matured than the teenage Mustang's.

"_But-What if he's lying?" _She yelled at me.

"You wanna take the chance?" I snarled. "Besides, we're obviously better! We don't need them! These stupid humans don't understand a thing…"

"_Spite…"_

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch! I'm in charge now, so be quiet!"

"Rina, What's wrong? Who are you talking to?" Roy asked, walking forward.

"Shut up!" Looking over at him, I snapped my fingers, causing the wall to explode. "Stay still, you fuckin' human!"

"What was that?"

"Very nice…" Malice stated, looking at where the explosion was. "C'mon, Spite, let's ditch the humans. You comin', Envy?"

Envy…he has to come. The boss'll kill me, and I…I love him, too. "Envy, come on."

He stood there, bewildered. "Rina..? Is that…even you?" He asked, stepping forward.

"More or less. I'm the more Homunculus part of her: Spite. And YOU." I directed my finger at Mustang even though I knew he couldn't see. "You never told us what we were, Mustang! Boss was so confused when Malice came for her. She had every right to know she's a Homunculus! And you let her think she was human! But you just wanted to wait until she was at the rebellious stage and get rid of her when she said to! You humans don't give a fuck about Homunculi, no matter who we used to be! The fuckin' Elrics still don't accept Envy as family when he is! Fuckin' humans piss me off."

Envy stood there, seeming to be thinking about what I'd said, and Mustang was biting his lip. "No, I…I was never going to-" He began before I cut him off.

"LIAR! Don't fuckin' lie to me! You humans are all the same! Every singe onea' ya has a fuckin' insatiable bloodlust for what you don't understand! You don't have to understand everything before you accept it! Just fuckin' accept us as you accept any normal human! We're almost exactly the same if we ain't better! Say it! Admit we're equal or better! Every fuckin' one of us! And don't just say it cause I'm the Homunculus part if your daughter! If you really believe humans ain't better, say it! Don't just lie to me!" By this time, my breathing was heavy, and I couldn't think of any reason to calm down. These fuckin' humans were _really_ pissing me off!

"I'm not going to-"

"Hey, hey, now. The lady asked you to say you were equal. And since you're just denying what's probably true, she's coming with me. Right, Spite?" Malice asked, having intervened.

"Let's go." I answered, half-expecting Envy to follow before he did. "Envy?"

"I…don't want to leave you. I'd already been separated from you too long. I can't do it again."

Envy…"Alright, then."

"Rina!" Riza shouted after me. I didn't bother responding in any way. These humans didn't care. As soon as Rina's back was turned, they would kill her.

"_Is that true..?"_

A/N: That was an epic fail of a chapter…..

Al: It wasn't that bad!

But it wasn't that good, either.

Al: Well, we'll just see how the next chapter goes! What's going to happen to Rina now?

Well, the readers will have to keep reading. And for motivation, pretty please, I would love some reviews!

Al: Please Read and Review!


	8. Right Hand Plan

A/N: Thank god! One day at school, I got inspiration for the rest of the story! Hoorah! Here is chapter 8!

Al: Yay!

Unfortunately, for you Ed and Al fans, they won't be showing up much more, if any. Sorry Al.

Al: It's okay. The fanfic isn't about brother and I. I'll do the disclaimer! The authoress owns nothing but her OC and her crazed mind. Kelsey is an OC made by her friends. This Fanfiction is rated M for strong crude language, minor adult language, suggestive themes, possible use of alcohol and tobacco, and, if you count it, pedophilia. A few new OCs will be showing up in this one (counting Malice who showed up last chapter) so please forgive that.

Thank you. Now, we go!

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 8: Right Hand Plan

Rina Mustang's POV

This doesn't seem right… Sure, everything Spite said made sense, but was it true? And was it really not worth the risk to stay like she says?

"_I can hear you, dumbass._" She said. "_I can hear every thought in your head._"

"That's…kinda creepy." I said out loud, earning a strange look from Envy.

"What is, Rin?" He asked. "Something bothering you?"

Malice chuckled and looked over his shoulder at us. "Spite listening to your thoughts? Yeah, that gets annoying for a while, but you learn to ignore it."

"Are _you_ listening to them?" I asked skeptically.

"No, only the 'Big Boss Pride' can. He's like the Fuhrer for Homunculi, though a lot of us don't always listen. Like the Greed types - The Greeds never _ever_ listen, no matter _what_ we mix them with. And Lust only makes it worse…"

"So you're saying… there's more than seven?" Envy asked.

"Yeah, Pride thought we'd need more reinforcements than just seven. Since seven failed that… woman whose name I can't remember… Oh well, not important."

'Woman'? Lust, maybe? Who does he mean? I suppose it has nothing to do with me, so I shouldn't pry. But seeing how Malice acts, do manners really matter? "So where _is_ this Pride guy, this is taking forever…"

"Right up here, so calm down, Envy."

Envy glared at the back of Malice's head with murderous intent when the Lust-Gluttony looked to the large double doors in front of us, and I touched his arm. "He's not worth the trouble, En…" I said.

Malice knocked on the large doors and someone opened one of them, looking at me and Envy. "Yo, Pride in?"

The Homunculus rolled her eyes and nodded. "Pride-sama, Malice is back." She announced.

"Good." A deep voice replied. "Malice, stay out there and take care of her, will you? Let Rina and Envy in."

The female Homunculus looked at Malice in fear as he licked his lips before ushering us in the room. "Have fun!" He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Forgive him, he's not quite right in the head." Envy and I looked at the Homunculus leader, but I cringed when I heard breaking, crunching, and sloshing sounds behind us. "…And he's a rather messy eater, so watch your step outside."

_Eater_? He's _eating_ her? "_He's part Glottony, or course he's gonna fuckin' eat things…Or people. Get used to it, bitch._" Spite sighed, obviously irritated with me.

"Yes, Gluttons don't exactly have the best tastes in food, but you won't have to deal with more than one. Rina, right?"

I looked up at him sitting in a large chair with one leg crossed over the other and his hand held out toward us. "And… you're Pride?"

"Yes, I am. I hope Malice treated you fairly?" I nodded, and he smiled before continuing to talk. "Good. Did you come to stay with us?"

I looked down and bit my lip, wondering that myself. "_Don't you-_" Spite began.

"Well…" I started, ignoring her. "I'm not sure. I trust the humans, but I'm also afraid that everything Spite said is true…"

He chuckled and motioned with his hand for me to approach. I did so, and he ran a hand through my hair before placing it on the side of my face. "I can say that I've seen Spite's claims to be true: Malice was almost killed by his mother. But it's your choice, though it would be such a shame for you to die by the hands of the people whom you believed to have loved you. I can assure you, none of us here would try to harm you in any way."

I looked down and nodded. "I see your point…"

"Then you'll stay?" I nodded, and he put his hand down, placing it back on the arm of the chair. "Good. Malice, are you done eating yet?"

I looked over my shoulder when one of the doors opened, and Malice walked in with blood on his hands, lips, and dripping from the corners of his mouth. My stomach churned, and I was sure I would have thrown up if Spite hadn't hit me in my internal head. "_Get a backbone! You're gonna see a hell of a lot more blood than that, so suck it up, bitch!_" Spite snapped.

Why does she talk to me like my _name_ is 'bitch'? Spite, please don't answer that… "Yeah, I'm done." Malice replied.

"Good. I have to speak with you for a minute. Rina, Envy, please wait for him outside. After all, my new right hand should not be without hers." Pride said.

Malice glared at Pride and clenched his fists, venom heard in his voice. "She's _replacing_ me? Is that why _I_ just _had_ to be the one to get her? And you have the _balls_ to then put me as _her_ right hand?"

"Malice, calm down. You should be happy, working under such a beautiful female. One day you might 'top' her."

The Lust-Gluttony's glare of malevolence softened into some other look of some emotion I was unable to define, and he licked his lips before nodding. "Understood."

"Good. Now Rina, Envy, wait for him outside."

Malice's POV

Once Spite and the palm tree were out in the hall, I looked back at Pride, raising an eyebrow. "So what's up, Pride?" I asked.

"Malice, listen. You will be at my right hand again soon enough. You do know what I need her for, do you not?" He inquired.

I honestly wasn't sure. What could he want with Mustang's daughter? Or was it that Mustang's the Fuhrer? "Is this another domination plan?"

` He nodded. " Rina is Mustang's daughter…And Mustang is the Fuhrer. By us having possession of her, conflict will stir, and Mustang will find someone to blame. No matter who he blames, it will lead to his downfall. Simply by having Rina, Fuhrer Roy Mustang will die."

"How do we know she isn't just serving as an information gatherer?"

He chuckled and looked me in the eyes, giving me chills. "Rina is too innocent, and Spite hates humans too much to do much of anything for them. Trust me, Malice; with this one child, I have the entire human race in the palm of my hand."

My eyes widened, but I smirked to throw him off. "I see. Is that all you needed me to know?"

"One more thing." I looked at him curiously, unsure of what else he could need. "Just in case, make sure she stays out of trouble."

I nodded and walked outside the room to get Rina and Envy. "_Malice, this isn't a good idea! Rina'll get hurt, too!_" My human warned.

Don't worry, we're going to keep things under control.

A/n: AAAAAANNNNDDDD, THAT was a FAIL of a chapter!

Al: That's what you said last chapter… And actually, it's a thorough foreshadow. I think it's good.

Thanks, Alphonse…

Al: Please Read and Review!


	9. Provocation

A/N: It's that time again!

Al: To save kittens from rainstorms?

Ed: To kick mustang's ass?

No, it's time for another chapter of the story!

Ed and Al: Noo~! No…..!

Come on, we can't leave them hanging! Now disclaimer, Al!

Al: Okay…. The authoress owns nothing but her OC and her crazed mind. Kelsey is an OC made by her friends. This Fanfiction is rated M for strong crude language, minor adult language, suggestive themes, possible use of alcohol and tobacco, and, if you count it, pedophilia. There's also going to be MENTION of some…. activities, but nothing explicit.

Good. Now let's go on to the chapter!

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 9: Provocation

Rina Mustang's POV

"You want me to do what?" I gasped, taking a step back from Pride.

"Do you need further explanation?" He asked as Malice stepped up next to me, eating something that smelled like I didn't want to know what it was.

"Blowin' up a buildin' shouldn' be tha' 'ard for ya, Rina." Malice said with his mouth full, earning a smack on the head from Pride. He swallowed and rolled his eyes. "I hear you. Do I get to eat the burnt morons who stay in the building?"

"Why is it that you show more Gluttony than Lust?" Pride sighed, rubbing his temples.

"The Palm Tree would kill me."

Malice's snickering was interrupted by Envy grabbing his jacket and glaring at him. "You keep your hands off Rina, you got that?" He snapped.

"Envy, calm down!" I said, separating the boys. "Remember what I said, he's not worth the trouble."

"Alright, children, let's get back to the matter at hand. Rina, it's a small favor. Will you, please?" Pride asked, holding his hand out. Biting my lip, I nodded and stepped forward. He patted my head before putting his hand back on the arm of his chair and looking at Malice and Envy, Envy glaring at Malice and Malice looking back at him smugly. "Go with her. Both of you."

Both of them groaned, glaring at each other. "I have to work with that thing?" They asked in unison. "You think you can- Stop that!"

"I can understand me going, but him?" Malice questioned, pointing to Envy. "All Sir Palm Tree is good at is making himself look less ugly, though he ain't doing a very good job right now… What good's he gonna be on a destruction mission?"

"Why does he have to go everywhere _we_ do? He's annoying as hell, and I swear at night I can feel those eyes watching… He's a fucking stalker cause you let him!" Envy snarled, smacking the back of Malice's head.

"Envy, I have to have him follow you two in case the two of you get into trouble and I have to come help you. And Malice, he has to come in case Spite takes over Rina and goes overboard. Envy is more likely to calm her. Now, cease your bickering. This has to be done as quickly and precisely as possible. Go on."

Malice nodded angrily, grunting in annoyance as he buried his hands on the pockets of his jacket as he left, Envy and I close behind.

Why do I have to destroy a building? What purpose would this serve? Some of the things I'm asked to do really make me wonder if this was a good idea…

…

"Right here." Malice stated, standing in front of Central.

Central? I definitely can't destroy _this_! "Central's enormous! How do you expect me to destroy _this_?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy. Which, I was sure he was.

"Well, you're gonna have help! Sheesh…" He shrugged his jacket off, and a large set of sideways teeth appeared on his torso. I shuddered when they opened and took a step back. "What, never seen a Gluttony fight before?"

Envy rolled his eyes and smacked Malice in the head again. "Of course not. No one would want to…" He said.

"I can't do this anyway, Malice, I don't know what Spite did that one time…" I explained, looking at the fingers that Spite used to blast fire at Daddy.

"_Like this, dumbass!" _Spite snarled, definitely irritated. The arm they were on jerked up of its own accord and my wrist flicked before my fingers snapped causing flames to shoot off at the building and set the roof on fire.

"_Now snap your fingers, or I'll snap them for you!"_

I gulped and nodded, knowing letting Spite be in charge would be the worst idea I could come up with. I lowered my arm a little and another part of the building combusted, and entire corner crumbling to the ground. I couldn't pay attention to what Malice and Envy were doing through Spite yelling directions at me that I tried my hardest to ignore. With her incredibly loud and bossy voice, however, how could I? Every other word was "fuck" or "bitch"…

Loud screams and yelling from within the building distracted me from her, but I can't say it was any better. In fact, after a while, I couldn't move my arm, wondering why I was doing anything like this. It didn't seem right to me at all, so was I still listening? _"Goddamn it, you're such a wimp!"_ Spite snarled, taking control of my arm again and snapping so fast I couldn't keep track of how many times. _"The faster you blow this goddamned thing up, the faster you can leave! What part of that don't you understand?"_

The part here we're attacking people… That part.

…

After Malice and I reported to Pride, I decided to walk around the halls for a bit to clear my head. It was a little difficult with Malice following behind me, but it was better than nothing.

I had to figure out what I could do in my situation. Clearly, I had picked the wrong side to fight for, right? The leader of this side just had me kill a ton of people, that didn't seem right to me.

"_You're simply helping create a world where we'll be accepted as equals to the humans."_

Was that really what this was? Was killing people and destroying buildings the only way to do that? It didn't seem like it would change anyone's mind, but I guess I just don't know what I'm talking about… I'm much younger than Pride, so he would obviously know better, right? Or would he..? Maybe he's the one in the wrong here? But I could be wrong about that, too. My head started spinning, and I decided not to think about it anymore, and headed to the room.

Envy went straight to the room when we got back… He didn't come with Malice and I to report to Pride. I had to wonder why… Maybe he was having the same thoughts I was? Or something else about the mission upset him… What could that have been?

**Envy's POV**

Small pieces of the wall fell to the floor when I pulled my hand out of the dent I made in it before falling back on the bed. I covered my eyes with my arms and cursed silently at myself. _What the hell was I thinking_? After I told myself this wouldn't happen anymore, I started killing again… What's worse, that bastard Malice didn't get noticed, but it's a little difficult not to see a large skull-dog-monster thing smashing your building to pieces. That's probably all I am, is a monster… I can't do that again… I can't kill anyone else…

However, that damned Malice is an exception. He can die. In the worst way imaginable. If he does anything to Rina, I swear he's gonna get it…

"En?" Rina asked as the door opened.

"No, it's Ed. Yeah, Rin?" I joked, trying to lift my mood a little and failing miserably.

The door closed, and I felt movement on the bed before she pulled my arms away from my face so I could see hers. "What's wrong, Envy?"

I looked away from her and bit my lip. I couldn't bother her with this, we'd had a small argument about this before… I didn't want to get into that again… "Nothing, I'm fine."

My thoughts displaced themselves as her lips met mine, her scent drugging me like it had the day I'd found her again. Why was she like that? "Envy, come on, tell me. What's the matter?"

I sighed and sat up, keeping my eyes away from her. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone ever again, but I probably just killed half the militia in Central… I was going to try and be better for you, but… I guess our choice of coming here fucked that up…"

"But… Pride's right… They don't understand, they've spent a lot of time in their lives murdering us and casting us out. That's why you're the only one of the original seven alive, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then why does it matter if they didn't care about us?"

I looked at her in disbelief. What were Pride, Spite, and Malice putting in her head? "Are you saying your parents didn't care? Mine didn't once I was like this, but Mustang and his wife aren't Hohenheim and Dante! I won't make you change your mind, but consider what they'd already done for you! I don't want you ending up like me, Rina."

Her arms wrapped around me, and she used one hand to make me look at her. "What's wrong with you? To me, you're just fine. Why do you constantly put yourself down like that?"

"Because what _isn't_ there to put down?" I demanded, looking her in the eyes and sincerely hoping for an answer.

"Everything about you isn't something to put down. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Not to me."

I sat there and blinked, astounded at her inability to see anything wrong with me. "There's something really not right with you if you think there's nothing wrong with me."

She kissed me again, keeping a hand on the side of my face. "Then I'm just fine with being screwed up in the head."

I returned the gesture, my irritation with myself softening as Rina always seemed to be able to make it. What was it about Rina that made me feel so much better? I didn't get it. She made me so much more different than I used to be. I guess if it weren't for her, I'd still be just fine with killing everyone…

She moved onto my lap, but that wasn't when I began to wonder what she was up to. That started when her fingers slid down from my face, past my shoulder, and traced my spine, sending chills through my body. What was she doing? I can't say I really _minded_ it… It felt really good…

Without really thinking, my hands found their way to Rina's hips as her tongue slipped into my mouth, running over mine and the roof of my mouth. If I was right about where she was going with this, I was probably going to regret it in the morning.

A/N: Okay, I know, fail chapter, but please be nice with the flames, and don't throw things, please…. (cowers) I didn't know how to end the chapter, so I ended up having them do that… Yeah… My mind is filthy. Really really filthy. But I told myself I wouldn't do anything graphic, so I didn't… Cause OC sex scenes are annoying, and they only happened in my Bleach fics cause it's usually rape. In fact, I think it's only rape. Anyways~ Thank you for sticking with this fanfic, I apologize for taking so long, my DSL got fried, and I kept getting distracted~ (My new thing is Vocaloid~) So I'm very sorry that it took so long~

Ed: Your Author's Note is taking too long. (imitates typing of squiggle)

Shut up, Ed.

Al: Read and Review!


	10. Burn In Hell

A/N: Why is it that the further I get in a fanfic, I lose the motivation to type up the rest?

Riza: Because you've worked with it so much that you're beginning to lose interest in the subject and no longer want anything to do with it.

…Maybe. Disclaimer, Ed?

Ed: GOD! By this time, everyone should know that the only things she owns are Rina, Malice, Pride and the plot! It's rated M for pretty much everything you've already seen except for some blood and possible gore in chapter 11 and possibly chapter 12. It has its reasons.

God, Ed, be nice… (starts chapter)

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 10: Burn In Hell

Envy's POV

I woke up the next morning, rubbing my head as it hurt, but the rest of my body felt unusually good… I tried to remember last night to see if that had anything to do with it, and all I could remember was Rina. Sitting up, I realized what was going on due to my lack of clothes.

Right. I'd had sex with her…

Wait. I'd done _what_? Oh fuck, what was I _thinking_? Was I even..? Well, I _did _tell myself I would regret being so passionate with her. And what happened? Our clothes came off and I lost myself.

As bad as some people make it sound, why did it feel so good? I guess that's why Lust is a sin. Would Rina be pissed at me for this? Well, she did it willingly, so I guess not. I don't know…

To be safe, I shifted my clothes back on and stood up, kissing Rina's forehead before I left. "Hey, palm tree." The annoying, accented voice of Malice called, followed by a chuckle.

"What the hell do you want, Glutton-Whore?" I snapped. Why was he such a stalker? He better not go in there while Rina's like that…

"How was she?"

I blinked, staying where I was and looking him in the eyes. There's no way that he… "What are you talking about?"

"In bed? How was she? Being a lust, these things interest me. I have to say, I never expected you to do that, especially considering who her dad is." He smirked and took his jacket off, lightly touching the doorknob. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

I glared at him murderously and grabbled his neck. "You touch her and I'll kill you, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. Eh, you'll be dead soon, anyways."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"That's why I originally came here. Pride wants you to hunt down Mustang and kill him. Though, I'm pretty sure you'll burn."

I let go of him and stepped back a little, trying to figure all of this out. Mustang? Not only did I not want to, but could I? And if I could, would Rina forgive me if she knew, especially after last night? Fuck no, she'd kill after or during yelling at me about how much she hated me for doing such a thing to her. What could I do? Either way, I'm separated from Rina…

"Are you going or not?" Malice asked, his accent annoying me to hell.

I sighed, slightly growling as I knocked him before I left. This definitely wouldn't end well…

…

Disguised as Fuery, I managed to find where the rest of the military had moved to after Central had been destroyed, and looked for Mustang.

Rina's going to kill me… If Mustang doesn't first. I think I might prefer that. It's better than Rina getting mad at and/or killing me. I don't think there's anything worse than that at this point… Definitely not.

"Fuery!" Mustang's voice called. Responding to my disguise, I turned to look at him, wondering how he knew it was "me". But then I saw Hawkeye, so she probably pointed "me" out.

"Yes, sir!" I replied, saluting him.

"Come with me for a minute."

"Yes, sir."

"Riza, go on, I only need Fuery for now." She nodded and left, and Mustang then led me off, and I wasn't sure where to. Did he somehow know it was me? No, I'm sure I got everything right. "Fuery."

I stood still and looked around the room. Where are we? "Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here when I sent you to do something else?"

Shit. Well, I guess he had to have a reason for not being here… "I'm sorry, sir, I must have forgotten."

"Or maybe you didn't know."

"What are you saying, sir? I knew, you told me, sir."

"Armstrong saw you leave, so you couldn't have forgotten. And there's no way you could be back already. So Envy… Tell me what you're doing back here." He snapped his fingers at me, and I dodged it, shifting back to my preferred form. I couldn't admit why, everything would fall apart. But I wouldn't fight him. I had to explain somehow…

"Mustang, calm down, I don't want to fight!"

He snapped his fingers regardless and cornered me, singing my arm and I winced. "You expect me to believe that? It figures that she would suddenly leave us as soon as she was around you again. This is your fault, she left because of you, didn't she?"

"No, I just followed! She went on her own!"

"She was fine before she found you again! I should have killed you when I had the chance…" This time, when he snapped, I didn't move, letting it burn me. He was right… Every single time I'd been around her something bad had happened to her… All her problems are my fault. She would have been fine if I'd never met her.

Another flame hit my throat, exposing my philosopher's stone. I had to let him do this. The more problems I cause, the harder Rina's life will be.

I had to go.

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT ENVY!

Ed: You know you're the one who killed him, right?

Shut up, Ed. What will Rina do about this? Keep reading and find out!

Al: Read and Review!


	11. Briggs Massacre

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't touched this one in a while, so I decided it was high time I did. So. You guys ready for this?

Ed: No.

Shut up and go with it.

Ed: The only things she owns are Rina, Malice, Pride and the plot, it's rated M for pretty much everything you've already seen except for some blood and possible gore in this chapter and possibly chapter 12. It has its reasons.

Now, we go on!

The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 11: Briggs Massacre

Rina Mustang's POV

Where on earth was Envy? I hadn't seen him at all, even when I woke up earlier… And I thought by now he'd be back.

Sighing, I decided to go look for him, but I opened the door to our room to find Malice standing there. And he was wearing a large coat, which made me curious, seeing as there was fire everywhere in the hideout 24/7. "Malice, why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

He smiled a little, seeming even more bothered by the heat than usual as I expected. "You might want to dress a bit warmer, too, we're being sent somewhere incredibly cold…" He said in a voice I hadn't heard before. His accent was thicker now.

"What happened to your voice?"

He blinked and then chuckled. "Right. I'm Malice's human side. He started taking a nap and didn't want to get up, so here I am. Anyways, Pride's sent us to Fort Briggs, and the blizzards are awful… So, yes, you might want to change.

I blinked before closing the door again and changing into a military uniform I'd taken from Central while we were destroying it. What on earth could Pride want us to go to Fort Briggs for? Such a strange place to go… Shaking the thought from my head, I left the room and Malice (or whoever he was now) smiled again and started walking off.

I guess I'd find out why soon enough.

…

_Damn!_ It _is_ cold! What the hell..?

"How can you stand this?" I asked, looking at Malice, who seemed completely unaffected by the snowstorm.

"I was born here. The cold's no bother to me." He replied, simply smiling. But then he paused for a moment and stepped closer to me. "You're rally very cold, aren't you?"

I nodded, keeping my arms tight around myself trying to keep warm. I couldn't even conjure a decent flame in this… I jumped a little when I felt another pair of arms wrap around mine, and looked at my shoulder to see him resting his head on it. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you freezing to death."

I had to admit, this was much better, and much warmer, and he seemed able to keep this up while walking at a decent pace, so… "Thanks…"

"No problem. We're quite a while from Briggs, so you need the extra warmth."

Great… we're _that_ far? How much longer do we have? And I had to wonder where Envy was… He wasn't in the room, and he wasn't sent with us… Where on earth was he? "Hey…"

He made a curious sound and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Why isn't Envy with us?"

I heard him hold his breath, and he held me tighter. "He went on an assignment from Pride. He failed and… never came back,"

"What?" I demanded, getting out of his grip and looking him in the eyes. "What do you mean he 'never came back'?"

Malice bit his lip from what I could see and looked down a bit. "He… He died. His target turned the tables on him."

Envy… He… Envy died? But how..? Who killed him? This wasn't fair! "Who did it? Who killed Envy?"

The Glutton-Lust bit his lip again before answering me. "Roy Mustang."

My eyes widened and I fell back into a sitting position in the snow. I couldn't believe it… Daddy? Why would he? Was this what Spite meant? Daddy always hated Envy like I thought… And does this mean her really _would _have killed me if I stayed? He never accepted me as his daughter when I became a Homunculus, did he? I'm just a monster to him, aren't I? Just like the rest of the Homunculi he killed.

"_I told you! He doesn't give a shit about us! No human does! Good thing we left when we did! We would have died, too! But right now, we gotta find that son of a bitch and beat the fuckin' shit outta him for what he did to Envy!"_ Spite snarled.

"No, we can't go after him… We have to do this or Pride will do worse somehow."

"Not to worry." Malice assured me, pulling me back onto my feet and keeping me warm again. "Mustang is at Fort Briggs because we destroyed everywhere else. You can get him back then."

I nodded, and we continued on our way. "How much further?"

"Well, I can see it, so maybe half a mile?"

I nodded, and Spite began yelling again. _"Let me at him when we find him! I'll fuckin' kill him! I swear I will! An eye for an eye, that bastard'll pay!"_

"Let's see if he had a reason first, then punishment." I whispered to her.

"_Fuck that, let's kill him! There's no fuckin' way he has a good reason for killing him! That's bullshit! You loved Envy, and Mustang killed him! You're his fuckin' daughter! Where would an excuse even __fit__ there?"_

"You never know…"

"_You're such a pain in the ass! Even if he has a reason, there's no fuckin' way it's a good one!"_

I sighed, though somewhat feeling like she was right. Could Daddy possibly have a good reason for this? Envy hadn't wronged him, right?"

"_You're such a good girl Rina! Promise you'll never leave Daddy, okay?"_

That's odd… Why did that suddenly come to mind?

"_Then You'll stay?" "I was going to try and be better for you, but… I guess our choice of coming here fucked that up…"_

Is… that why Daddy did this? He blamed Envy for me leaving? Envy promised he wouldn't leave me, so Daddy used him following me as an excuse to kill him?

I could feel the tears freeze on my cheeks, but they were gently scratched off by Malice. When I went to look up at him, however, he turned my attention back in front of me, and there was a large building.

"Welcome to Fort Briggs. Do as you like from here on."

Oh he-

Spite's POV

OH HELL, YES! "Mustang is mine…" I snarled out loud after taking charge and storming inside. "MUSTANG!"

"Oh my… I don't think I need to do anything here." I heard Malice say.

"Bullshit! Kill anyone who tries to keep me from Mustang! Don't leave anyone alive!" I didn't wait for his answer, and I stormed through Briggs, setting fire to each and every room or person I saw. "Mustang, get out here!"

"Fuhrer Mustang! The inside of the building is burning!" I heard Falman yell, and I watched as he helped Mustang out of the room. "We've got to get out of here until the storm puts it out!"

"Alright, let's go." Roy replied. But before they could leave the doorway, I set fire to Falman, listening to him scream.

"What the-" Mustang began, standing where he was defensively.

"We're back 'Daddy'…" I snapped, savoring his instinctive shocked expression as he let his guard down.

"Rina..? Rina, why are you-?"

"Why the fuck you gotta ask, dumbass?"

He stood completely upright, his blind eyes wide as if he were trying to force them to see. "Rina, what's wrong with you?"

"Again with the stupid ass questions! You act like you didn't do a fuckin' thing wrong, but killing the person your daughter loved sure as hell qualifies as 'wrong'! If you don't give me one _damn_ good reason for killing Envy, your ashes'll be lost in the goddamned storm!"

He bit his lip and went to step back, but I snapped my fingers to keep him from moving. "Okay, Rina, calm down…"

"Why the fuck should we calm down when our own damn father killed the person we loved?"

"He was the reason you left! You were innocent and perfect, and you loved us so much until you found him again!"

I ignored the tears flowing from his eyes, growling. That was _not_ an acceptable answer in any fuckin' way!

"Bullshit! That was our decision!" I held fingers tightly in a pre-snapping position. It was time to tell Daddy goodbye, Rina. "You just assumed that and used it as a fuckin' excuse to kill him! Just like the rest of us, right? You don't give a shit _who_ it is or used to be, if it's a Homunculus, it's gotta die, right? Even us! First chance you got, you woulda killed us!"

"_Spite, please, don't!" _Rina yelled as I snapped my fingers. I mentally told her to shut it.

"Rina, I won't fight you. You're my daughter, I would never hurt you!" Roy exclaimed, somehow having dodged the flame.

"Bullshit! Shoulda thought about that before you made the dumbass decision to kill Envy! You think it didn't hurt to hear he was dead? Or that it hurts more to know that our own damn father did it? Is that what you thought? 'It won't hurt Rina, it's for her own good!' Some…" Grabbing his neck, I pinned him into the wall and choked him. "…_stupid_ ass shit like that?"

He pried at my hand and tried to breathe, gasping for air. "R…Rina…"

"_What_, 'Dad'?"

"I… I'm sorr…y…P…please s…stop…"

"_Oh, _you're sorry _now_? Fuck it, it's too late for that!" Slamming the back of his head against the wall, I let go of him and went trigger happy with my fingers. He looked incredibly strained not to scream as he apologized more.

"Fuhrer Mustang!" A few officers yelled, aiming their guns at me.

"F…Fall back…! Don't-"

Mustang was too late to speak at their bullets hit me. Hurt like a mother fucker, but only until they quickly healed. "Malice, help yourself!" I called.

He was obviously Malice again from the breaking bones and blood spattering everywhere. I went to go back to Mustang, but he was already nothing but ashes and gloves, and the sight to Rina's eyes caused me to lose control of the body once again.

A/N: Yay! And now it's 4 AM, so I need to sleep! But I hope y'all like that! GOOD DRAMA AND ALL THAT!

Ed: You evil girl…

Yes, well… Victory is mine!

Al: Read and Review!


	12. Right And Wrong

_A/N: At long last, this chapter is here! I lost the original so here I am, writing it from scratch. Oh well. Ed, the disclaimer?_

_Ed: This is gonna suck... The fic is rated M for the reasons you have seen and/or will see, and she owns nothing except for Rina/Spite, The New Pride, Malice, and... was Agony in here? I don't think Agony was in here._

_Huh... I can't remember... And I lost all my papers and files anyways, so I can't check cause I don't wanna look on the website. Just keep Agony in case. Anyways! So yes, that's the disclaimer. So Alphonse?_

_Al: Well, here's the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**The Heart Of A Homunculus - Chapter 12: Right and Wrong**

**Rina Mustang's POV**

When we returned to the hideout, I had no idea how to take any of this. Daddy killed Envy, and another half of me killed _him_. What was I supposed to do? It didn't seem that I had anything left now, so I didn't quite know how to deal with it. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't because of what I thought Pride might do to me. Although I couldn't say anything he could do would be worse than this.

_"You're such a crybaby! Look, you have to suck it up! You were born into a family of soldiers and left with a family of sinners, there's no way you could have avoided losing shit!" _Spite snapped at me. I sighed and looked at the floor. She was right... but it it still hurt.

If what she said was true, though, there was nowhere in the world where I wouldn't lose anything. Not that I really had anything left... Maybe it was time to let her take charge and go to sleep. I don't know if I could possibly take this. Maybe if I died, this pain would go away? It was something I hadn't considered before, suicide. But was it really the right thing to do? After everything that had happened, I felt as though it just might be. After all, I had no real family left, and the one person I loved aside from them was gone as well... What did I have to lose?

_"You had better not! Don't be stupid! You can move on instead of being such a whiny-ass bitch! The hell's wrong with you? Move on instead of clinging to these dumbasses that didn't wait long enough to hear your opinion! I miss Envy, too, but I ain't cryin' about it!"_

Maybe she's right... But maybe she isn't. I don't want to risk feeling like this forever... I'll ignore her and end it anyways.

Spite yelled and screamed at me as I walked to my room, but I refused to really hear what she was saying to me. Once I got there, I stood next to the bed and thought about what I was doing for a minute. I had to make sure this was what I really wanted. I thought of the possibility that there was actually a chance I could see them again if I went through with it, and that gave me enough assurance. I gripped my chin with one hand, and the back of my head with the other, taking a deep breath before snapping them in opposite directions. I cried out because it it hurt and I fell to the floor, and though my neck was twisted in a way that I couldn't have possibly have lived through, I had.

I was confused as to _why_, though... It made no sense. That should have killed me, but it didn't.

_"See? You don't even KNOW how to kill yourself. Homunculi like us can't be killed in the same way that humans can. It's a bit harder."_

I blinked and looked around. Then how are we killed, then...? How did Daddy kill Envy...? I reached a hand up to my throat as I thought, and stopped when I felt a small hole in it. This only confused me more and caused me to look around for what had caused it. My eyes set on a small red stone that I could only recognize as a Philosopher's Stone... Like the one Pride showed me...

_"This is what keeps us alive, Spite. Once this is gone, a homunculus is finally dead. Do you understand?"_

...Was that it? Did I have to break and destroy it, then? I looked around for something to hit it with, then realized I could just set fire to it. But would that work...? I tried, but I couldn't conjure any flame. I suppose Spite was determined to keep me from killing us. My eyes scanned the room again, and I saw a glass cup on the table next to the bed. That would definitely do it.

I kicked the table and the glass came falling, shattering on the floor. The pieces went everywhere, and luckily, a good sized one rested next to my head. I picked it up and slammed it on the stone, wincing and holding back a whine. I couldn't afford to be stopped by pain now... I was too determined. I hit it again and it started to crack. I took a deep breath, bearing the pain and lifted it up above the stone one more time. I was sure it would break this time as I brought it down as hard as I could, my hand being cut by the other broken sides of the glass.

Sure enough, the stone broke into just as many pieces as the glass had, and I could feel myself fading away quickly. The last thing I saw was the door opening, but I didn't stay long enough to see who it had been.

**Malice's POV**

When I opened the door, all I could do was stand there and watch Rina die. I couldn't bring myself to do much else, but it wouldn't have mattered either way, I suppose...

After she was gone, I walked over to where she had been and crouched down, running my fingers through the small amount of remains. A few black specks. Not much, but they were there. I wasn't sure how to feel, really. There was this... clenching feeling in my chest that I didn't understand. I suppose it didn't really matter what it was, now...

Holding the specks in my hand and clenching them tightly in my fist afterwards, I walked back out of the room and shook my head. I suppose there was nothing else that could be done now. I would have to wait and see what happened for the next few days...

_A/N: Short chapter, I know... BUT. The epilogue comes soon, I promise~_

_DUN. KILL. ME. PLEASE._

_By the way, I PURPOSELY made Malice say "I suppose" a bunch. He's supposed to. It's like a thing._

_Read and review~~!_


	13. Epilogue

_A/N: Okay, epilogue time~! Really short, but it's an Epilogue, whaddaya gon' do?_

_We have established that I own nothing except for the characters I mentioned I DO own._

_I have stopped using characters for everything because... I dunno, I grew out of it, I guess._

_ANYWAYS. Epilogue~_

**The Heart of A Homunculus - Epilogue**

**Malice's POV**

The battlefield wasn't pleasant up close or far away. No matter where you were, you could hear the dying screams of human men and women. Even the children were losing their lives after countless cries for their parents. If I had known this was what Pride was up to, I never would have listened to him. If I could make things right, I would. And I will. If not, I'll die trying. This is horrible... I hadn't seen this much blood and tears since the slaughter of my home, and I'll be honest, I never wanted to see it again.

I suppose it was going to end this way whether Rina stayed alive or not. Maybe she was just used to make it a bit easier.

Yes, that must have been it.

Looking over this bloodshed, I remembered something that another homunculus once said. Maybe humans DIDN'T ever learn no matter how many times something repeated. But are we really that much different? I suppose we may be, but Pride didn't seem to learn from whatever made him so angry.

I sighed and looked at my hand, opening it from the fist it was balled up in and looking at the remains of Rina that I still held on to. I held my hand out when the wind picked up and she flew off into the wind as I sighed once more. I suppose this was where I made a decision. I kept my eyes on the specks and smiled a little when I made up my mind.

I was going to make things right eventually, or die trying. Maybe... Just maybe...

I suppose I may see Rina again one day.

_A/N: Hooray for short, senseless epilogues! Maybe it was senseless. I dunno, you tell me._

_So what do you guys think? Am I able to make a sequel, albeit a short one from this? Maybe a longer one? I dunno~~_

_Probably not, I think it's fine where it is. But I might just do something crazy~_

_But later. Cause. I ahve like, a million fanfics piling up and I just. No. I cannot keep starting fanfics and not finishing them._

_I need to write the sequels for Masochistic and Hurt, and I need to finish Circuits, and I had another fanfic idea, and... BAH. I WILL KEEP WRITING AND GET BACK TO YOU._

_Read and Review~_


End file.
